Talk:Welcome to the Dollhouse/@comment-26208095-20150327054452
I read this and it's very interesting: THR: The finale seems to suggest that Charles is Jason’s twin. Oliver: I’m not going to substantiate that it is his twin, so just so you know that. That’s a lovely theory to have, and you might be right, but I can’t say if you’re right or wrong at this point. I wouldn’t go to Vegas and bet on that one — I would hold onto your money. It will pay off for you, but I think you need a few more clues before you can do that. I’d wait until season six, and by the second or third episode, you will be able to put your bet down. My Thoughts, I think this is telling us something important, it’s phrased to make you feel like Charles is not Jason’s twin. But it depends how you take it. The finale (where we see “Charles”) seems to suggest (because of the video) that Charles (The man in the finale) is Jason (the man we know as Ali’s brother)= 2 different people. So Oliver answers, That he’s not going to substantiate (support) the ideas That Charles is Jason’s twin. It’s a lovely (beautiful) theory to have, and you MIGHT BE RIGHT. (close but not spot on) He wouldn’t go to Vegas and bet on that one (because it’s wrong you will lose) he goes on to say you we need more clues (more facts) before we can do that (bet on the jason twin) but after a couple episodes we can place our bets (because we have the information we need). So I'm sure it's not Jasons twin and Mrs. D only said to one boy that he should give his sister a good night kiss (that was jason). The other boy just touched her head. Marion Cavanough and Jessica Dilaurentis are looking very similar. I think they are sisters and the other blonde boy is Marions Child (maybe Charles). Jessica is his aunt and she was playing with the kids. Do we know why Marion went to radley? I think something she can't forget happend to her son (the blonde boy) that changed her so much? It's also possible that Marion and Kenneth had an affair, jessica found out about it and killed her off? I don't think the second yellow dress in the christmas episode was for the blonde boy. Jessica told alison that Kenneth would leave them when he would know about the dress. I think the second dress was for bethany and jessica is her real mother from another affair (that's why Kenneth doesn't know about her because she kept her pregnany a secret because he is often out of town for work) or she is another child from marion and she felt bad about killing her mother, that's why she took bethany out horseriding and bought her presents. That would also be they reason way bethany called her aunt Jessy. I know it's far fetched but I dreamed something like that last night :D Any thoughts or other theories about this?